


Bail

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [419]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Background Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you do another fic with teen!Sam as the son of Cas and Dean? Nothing sexual this time though, but that Sam got in trouble in school for something he didn't do and he fears that his parents won't belive him but when one of them comes to get him from the principle's office they actually do and bail him out? Love your blog, by the way. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bail

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam had tried to tell them he didn’t do anything. He didn’t steal anything, wasn’t trying to steal anything. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but no one had believed him, and had forced him to wait in the front office for his parents to come pick him up.

Sam sat, shifting in his seat, in the room that they had put him in, as he waited, nervously. He was afraid that his parents wouldn’t believe him either, and that made him panic the most.

Suddenly the door opened, and one of Sam’s dads, Dean, was standing there.

“Hey.” Dean said.

“Dad, listen…I swear it wasn’t me. I didn’t do anything.” Sam said.

“OK….tell me your side of the story. I wanna hear it.”

“I was literally in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Sam said, trying to stay calm and not grow angry at the people at the school. “Apparently some kid had taken something that belonged to the school, and I was in the place that it happened, looking around for stuff for my teacher.” Sam said.

“Do you have a note from your teacher?” Dean asked.

“The classroom is literally three rooms away, Dad. She said that I didn’t need one, but now here I am, because they think that I was stealing and that I was the kid that stole the stuff from before, and I’m not.” Sam said. “You can go ask my teacher. She’ll tell you. I never stole anything.”

“I believe you.” Dean nodded, and Sam looked up hopefully.

“You do?”

“Of course.” Dean said. “Come on, I’m bailing you out. But if the office people are still deciding to be annoying, we can just go back home. Cas is waiting in the car at the moment.”

“O-OK.” Sam said, getting up and following Dean, who went at it with the people at the office, while Sam watched and waited, speaking when Dean spoke up at him.

They finally got it cleared up, though Sam was certain that the people at the office were still going to keep an eye on him for however long they wanted, and Dean decided to pull Sam out for the rest of the day, getting the office to send a note back to Sam’s teacher to tell her Sam was leaving.

The two went out to the car, and Sam got in the back, seeing Cas waiting in the passenger’s seat.

“Hello Sam. What happened in there?” Cas asked, turning to Dean, as Dean slid in the driver’s side.

“Just adults being dumb and assuming everything. But Sammy’s innocent.”

“I am glad to hear. I have to admit when we got the call, I was very confused.”

“You weren’t the only one. But people are ridiculous, so Sam’s just gonna come home early today. Maybe we could do something as a family.”

“I enjoy the thought of that.” Cas said.

“Me too. Thanks for believing Dad.”

“No problem, kiddo.” Dean said, before putting the Impala out of park and driving off.


End file.
